Would you forgive me? (English version)
by Ayrin99
Summary: One-shot located after the plane crash where Lexie is rescued by the DEO and forced to give up her identity. When you find out that one of the people you love most is in the city, will you be able to tell him the truth? And most important, will you forgive her? It is a crossover between Gray's Anatomy and Supergirl.


**I wanted to clarify who is the character of Hayley, since it is not from either series, it is from my own invention belonging to a fanfic that I wrote of Grey's Anatomy. Well, mainly to say that it is the younger sister of Lexie, who took care of her after the death of their mother, and does not carry very well the bad news, has many ups and downs, in short, is a problematic character, especially in her adolescence.**

She had been conviced by Kara for it, but she could not avoid be nervous about it, because she did not know how her younger sister was going to react. Besides, there was something that had helped her do it, it was not being so long since she has left, only three years, even though her sister were an adult right now.

She reconsidered the idea, her sister was about to start walking, which did not give her so much time left to make a decision, she could regret this or maybe not, she would never know if she did not give it to chance.

In a few seconds, she had grabbed her sister's arm and despite she was trying to undo from her grip, she pushed her into a dead-end-street, where the young let herself drop to the ground exhausted, starting to cry. Had she realized who she was? She really doubted it, because right now she was wearing sun glasses and a cap, so she waited for her to start talking before explaining herself.

"This could be called kidnap" her sister said angrily."What type of obsession have people with me?" she asked. "At least is not him, God, I thought he had found me" she looked at her, What was she talking about? "Could you start killing me? I have class in an hour, I can't be late" her sister asked for it sarcastically.

She closed her eyes one last time before took off the glasses and the cap, seeing how her sister face was changing looking at her angrily, so, again, she wait until she spoke up.

"How could you do this to me?" her sister shouted "Do you know everything I passed? No, right?" she cried out "God, I thought it was him that he had found me" she said confusing her, What was she saying?

"Hay..." she tried to talk.

"Don't say it" her sister said. "You left me, you let me thought you were death" she wiped her tears. "And now, you want me to do like nothing of this did happen... Because I can't , Lexie, I really can't..., I have done so many sillinesses..., so many..., I regret everything I did" she cried. " You made me pass for so many things for nothing" she complained getting up.

At that moment she bowed down her head, How was she going to explain her everything when her sister didn't want to listen to her?

She looked at her, Hayley was about to leave, she could sense her intentions, so before she could lose her again, she grabbed her arm holding her. She knew her sister was going to complain, but she really needed to tell her the truth.

"At least listen to me" she begged to her as the same time Hayley shook her head.

"I won't" Hayley answered her. " I'm sorry, I gotta go" she said getting free from her grip before start walking again.

"Hayley, stop" she tried to order her but it was so obvios that the young girl wasn't going to listen to her. "I'm being serious" she tried again.

"No, Lexie, you don't have any authority on me" she turned to look at her.

She sighed. She wasn't surprised about her sister stubbornness, because it was the same of her, so she knew that it wasn't going to be easy to stop her, but she wasn't ready to lose her again.

She looked up to the sky when she saw Kara pass by, this was the last thing that had to happen, that the DEO would need her now. However, she didn't stood there, she run putting herself in front of her sister to see what was going on the square next to them.

"Don't move" she told her before run to the scene.

Even so, she looked where her sister was, seeing how she was starting to walk without matter her what she had told her, putting herself in danger.

She tried to scream her name, she really tried when she saw what was about to happen, but it was to late for advise her.

She run where she was fighting with her own tears, without get it, especially when she saw her lying on the ground over her own blood.

"Sarcastic, no?" her sister smiled slightly as the same time she kneeled by her side, putting her head in her lap.

"Shh, you're going to be ok" she tried to assure.

"You can't promise me that, Lex" her sister discussed her.

Hayley closed her eyes before opened them letting her tears free, so she dry them without letting herself remember that memory.

"Don't walk away, Hayley" she begged her, however her sister was so far away like to listen her.

"Alex, What happened?" asked Kara landing by her side.

"Bullet wound, clean, she needs to be treated quickly, she won't stay alive so much longer" she explained to her as the same time her sister was trying to talk.

"Lexie.." Hayley called her in just a whisper, but she didn't complete the sentence, because she passed out in her arms.

"No, no, no..., Hayley" she caressed her face, How had been this possible? How could she been losining her little sister?

"I can take her to the DEO" Kara offered her.

"Can you?" she asked her holding on her tears, so the superheroe nodded. "Thank you" she whispered while Kara was picking up the young.

"I see you there, she's going to be fine, I swear" Kara promised her before starting to fly.

"She's fine" Dr. Hamilton claimed. "It was a complicated surgery, but she's out of danger right now" she explained smiling a little. " You two can enter into the room, but I can not promised that she will be awake" she comented before letting them enter into that room.

She had begged Kara to enter with her, because she wasn't sure what was going to happen when she would saw her lying on that bed like that day. So, together, they walked inside the room.

She observed her sister who looked like she was just sleeping after all, nevertherless, her sister tried to open her eyes.

"Hey..." she whispered when she had opened her eyes, but it wasn't for so long, because she closed them again.

"Do you want me to stay until she wake up?" Kara asked. "You two need time alone to solve the problem" she said, so she shook her head.

"I can't solve anything when she's right" she said. " I left her, I decided that and I broke her during all these years" she explained avoinding the tears. "I should have stayed there for her, but I didn't" she cried feelling so impotent about everything.

"Alex, it's normal that she's mad at you because you abandoned her. I was for so long with mother for that" Kara looked at her. "But I'm serious about this, your sister loves you" she claimed getting closer to her. "Everything is going to be fine, I've got the feelling" she said hugging her. "So, you're going to wait for her to wake up and then you will tell her your story"

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Believe in yourself, that's what you always tell me" Kara smiled back before going away.

She sighed sitting in a chair, observing her one more time, wanting to explain herself, whising that her sister would belive her and that she wouldn't be more angry with her.

"I remember the last time I spoke with Mark" her sister started talking, so she let her speak without knowing what was she going to say. "I had tried to kill myself again..., I felt alone, confused..." she sighed like she was trying hard to talk. "He told me that he had promised himself that he would be always with me, because I had passed for so much things..., but for that I had to do my part of the treat and I didn't..." Hayley started to cry. "He blamed himself for haven't brought you back..., for..." Her voice break at that point. "Two days after that, he went into a coma..., he died..., by that moment I lost everything again" the teenager sobbed, so she approached to her, confused about what she was saying, Was Mark death? It couldn't be true, she didn't want to believe that, but she didn't iterrupted her. "I run away..., I couldn't stay more time there, so I run..., but I don't know how I ended with him..." she closed her eyes, like she didn't want to remember that part. "I was kidnapped for three moths I guess..., when I get home I thought..., I thought Meredith was going to be mad at me, but she wasn't" she covered her face with her hands starting to cry stronger. "My adolescences wasn't easy, bad friendships..., That day, after realized what I had done, I changed..., I finished High School and I decided to come here to study, stay away from Seattle a little longer..." Her sister explained more relaxed. "Now you know why It's not easy for me to forgive you, but I can't walk away, so I will listen to you"

Her sister looked a her impatiently waiting for her to start talking about what was her story, thing that really put her nervous about it.

"Superman and the DEO get me out of there, It was a long and horrible recovery" she started to talk. "They told me that if came back to Seattle, aliens would harm you, I didn't want to see if it was true" her sister was confused about that. "Some aliens attacks you if they know who you are or your family" she tried to explain her. "I wanted to keep you safe, although that would mean never see you again" she started to cry. "They gave me a new iddentity, Alexandra Danvers, so after that I became Kara's shadow who is suppos to be my sister" she made a pause. "I help at the laboratory, but I was also trained to be an agent, so I work hunting aliens" she looked at her, but her sister avoid her glance. "There weren't a day I didn't thought about you, about how was your life going" she claimed. "Hayley, the only thing I want was you being safe, nothing else, I thought I was doing the rigth thing" she cried as the same time her sister shook her head.

"Even so, you abandoned me, Would have been so much difficult tell me you were alive?" her sister looked at her. "I don't understand, if you really thought that you were doing the right thing, you should have told me, you should have thought about how I was going to be in a realistic way" she said. "I lost my older sister, the only person that I had left from what I have called family once" the girl cried. "You didn't think about that, did you?" she asked. "You let me thought that you were death for three years, Why change that?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing telling you, but maybe not, maybe I should have let you keep thinking that I was death" she shruged her shoulders.

"Can you leave me alone?" her sister asked so she nodded. "I need time to think"

"Okay, if somenthing happen, please tell me" she begged knowing that Hayley won't do that.

She had abandoned her again, although this time she couldn't blame herself, because it was her sister who had begged her to leave her alone.

She couldn't avoid cry while she was locking herself in one of the rooms, wanting to alone. She knew that her sister was right, that she had abandonned her and because of that she had hurt her, like a lot, but she only wanted to protect her and, rigth now, get her back in her life.

The agent buried her face in the stuffed animal she had just pulled out from one of the shelves, trying not to sob. Hayley had given it to her, so she could have reminded her during the trip. One more time she reconsidered if her sister could have felt that, however, she had acepted it, because, she wanted somenthing that would reminded her during those days, in return, she had handed her her bacelet.

"She's asleep" Kara said entering in the room. "You should be there with her" she tried to convinced her.

"No, I can't" she denied the idea. "I hurt her..., I only wanted to protect her and I got the opposite" she explained bursting into tears. "It's not that she can't forgive me, It's that I can't do it with myself" she sobbed as the same time Kara hugged her. "She's nineteen, if she wants to walk away, she will"

"But it always going to be better if you're by her side" the superheroe looked at her. "If she decide to leave, it's okay, she will, but you had been there for support her" she commented. "I..., I have lost so many people, trust me when I tell you that this is a second chance and you should take it" she explained. "I'm going to be there no matter what"

She nodded slightly, because it was true, she should enter into that room and be with her no matter what would happen, support her if she decide she wants to leave.

Without thinking more about it she walked through that room, sitting in a chair by her side with the teddy bear in her arms. She held her hand, seeing the bracelet, smiling.

Otherwhise, she changed her position, sitting at the bed and stroke her sister hair, remembering all those times she had stayed with her when she was asleep, those nights that she had protected her from the nightmare.

"Love you, Hay" she whispered before kissing her forehead and moved away from there, giving her her own space.

"Mr. Fluffy" her sister talked hugging the bear. "You have keeped it all these time"

"It was the only thing I had to remember you" she said seeing how her sister tried to cover a smile. "Hayley..."

"No, no, I know I'm being hard" the teenager interrupted her. "But I'm scared that I can lose you again, that someday you would dissapear and I won't know where you are" she started to cry. "I understand you..., I understand why you did this, but I still having fear" Hayley explained herself.

"I won't go anywhere without telling you where I'm going" she sat by her side. "I won't abandon you again, I won't" she claimed. "You're everything for me, these three years had been a torture, but now you're here and I'm not going to let you down this easily" she comented seeing how her sister smiled softly.

"Then, I don't think it's a problem stay here, right?" Hayley smiled. "We can pass time together and... Will you tell Meredith?"

"Sure, Hay" she whispered tossing her hair. "I don't know, we will see, okay?"

"Okay, but you have to present Kara to me" her sister begged.

"Yeah, she really wants to meet you too" she answered her. "But first I want to spend time alone with you"

"I've missed you so much" her sister cried with her head in her shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Hayley" she kissed her forehead with a smile.

That evening was being the best she have lived in so much time, because they didn't need to talk, they just needed each other. She heard her sister laugh, which she had missed fo so long.

She really loved her, having her snuggled by her side was amazing, so she hugged her, listening how her sister mobile phone was ringging, looking at it, sighing when she saw the name in the screen.

"Hello?" she picked up the phone, she was decided to say the truth.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
